herofandomcom-20200223-history
A-ko Magami
A-ko Magami is the title heroine of the anime series Project A-ko and lives in Graviton City, Japan. A-ko is usually very friendly, cheerful, and polite and always tries to lead a normal life despite her unusual lineage. However, she does have a fiery temper and is very dangerous when angered. She has a large appetite and a tendency to oversleep on school days. Her constant friend is C-ko Kotobuki, whom she has known since kindergarten. Although A-ko can sometimes be frustrated with her, she truly loves C-ko. A-ko's powers are kept in check by the distinctive magical armbands that she always wears. Without them, her strength is uncontrollable, and she destroys nearly anything she touches (and even things that she doesn't touch). In Project A-ko 4: Final, A-Ko does not actually appear in the film until she burst out of the floor during the wedding. In A-ko the Vs. Battle 2: Blue Side, a scene shows that A-ko might have successfully graduated from Graviton High School and assumed a fairly normal position as a secretary in a Japanese Corporation. Her adult destiny is somewhat murky because by that time, the focus of the series had shifted to her alternate-universe self. The OAVs "A-Ko the Vs." focus primarily on the exploits of parallel versions of A-ko and B-ko. The two of them are a team of bounty hunters in a galactic civilization, currently staying on a desert planet and hunting tortoise-like alien monsters when the OAVs open. Though still super strong, A-ko does not have the antagonistic relationship her mainstream counterpart has with B-ko (in fact, she refers to B-ko as being her best and only friend in Grey Side), nor does she share her counterpart's deep affection for C-ko, considering her an annoying and obnoxious brat and being far nastier to her when she first appears than B-ko. Powers: Running: 06, Jumping: 05, Cling: 04, Extended Hearing: 08, Directional Hearing: 08, Super Hearing: 08 Flying: 150 Bonuses and Limitations: Cling: Only for Running along Walls and surfaces, Does not last longer than a few Phases at a time (-2) Skills: Acrobatics*: 08, Martial Artist*: 08, Weaponry (Heavy Weapons, Melee Weapons, Missile Weapons)*: 08 Advantages: Area Knowledge (Graviton City), Buddy (C-ko), Lightning Reflexes, Luck, Local Hero (Graviton High), Familiarity (English), Schtick (Marilyn Monroe Syndrome) Connections: None Drawbacks: Age (Young), Oblivious, Nemesis (B-ko), Weirdness Magnet, Dependant (C-ko), Attack Vulnerability (Cutting/Piercing Damage, -1 Column Shift) Misc: Unintended Consequences (See Below) Equipment: ARMBANDS 16, HP Cost: 208, Misc: Armbands allow A-ko to control her vast STR, neutralizing the "Unintended Consequences" Drawback editPersonality/Motivation Although A-ko tries to keep herself under control, she has been known to lose her temper at times. Such instances tend to result in significant amounts of property destruction. A-ko is also C-ko's self-appointed guardian and has protected her from danger throughout the years. C-ko herself is A-ko's best friend. C-ko is also the target of B-ko's '"affections" as well as the long lost Fourth Princess of the Fifth Queen of the Lepton Kingdom of Alpha Cygni. That, combined with C-ko's "cooking" make A-ko's life interesting, to say the least. Aside from C-ko, A-ko and B-ko is also in competition for the affections of Kei, an extremely handsome biker type. Of course, the fact that Kei fancies C-ko is totally lost on the duo. And her parents are Clark Kent (Superman) and Diana (Wonder Woman). editPowers/Tactics A-ko's magic powers are very basic. She is immensely strong, capable of wrecking power armor, robots, and tanks with her bare hands. Since she picked up and heaved a tank a fair distance, a likely STR score was determined based on the weight of a M-1 Abrams given in the Hero Almanac 2 article Send in the Marines. She's fast enough to out run cars and can leap incredible distances. Although A-ko is highly resistant to normal damage, she is vulnerable to killing attacks (she was cut by a sword stroke). A note on A-ko's running -- traditionally, A-ko leaves a great deal of destruction in her wake when she starts hitting top speed. Collapsing walls, shredded pavement, and wrecked houses are all normal for her. While bought as a Minor Side Effect, it tends to be far more destructive than a -0 Limitation would indicate. editAppearance A-ko stands 5' 4, with an athletic figure and thick red hair that falls past her shoulders. Typically, she is dressed in her school uniform, which is a white middy blouse with a sailor collar, red scarf, blue skirt, white underskirt, white underwear, knee-high white socks, and black shoes. When not in school, she dresses like any other athletic 17-year-old. At all times, she wears a pair of black magical forearm bracers. If A-ko removes her arm bands (done once since they didn't go with her dress), her STR becomes, "unreliable." A-ko tends to destroy things accidentally, since she's now unable to fully control how much strength she's using to accomplish a task. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Brutes Category:Movie Heroes Category:The Icon Category:Wrathful Category:Female Category:Superheroes Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Honorable Category:Outright